1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel exercise shoe especially adapted for aerobic exercises and gymnastic routines. More particularly, it relates to improvements in sole, insole, and upper construction of an exercise shoe, which is especially adapted for aerobic dancing exercises and gymnastic routines, but which may be used for other types of exercises as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of exercise shoe and related designs known in the prior art. For example, the following issued U.S. patents disclose various exercise shoe and related designs: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,154,054; 2,619,743; 2,683,316; 3,793,748; 4,254,563; 4,272,899; 4,277,897; and 4,294,023. Particularly with current increased interest in exercise and physical fitness, there is a corresponding increased interest in exercise shoe designs.
A comparatively recent phenomenon has been the development of aerobic dancing exercise sessions, such as commercially available under the "Jazzercise" name, and similar programs. Aerobic dance routines incorporate certain characteristic foot movements which vary for different routines. Also, many of these movements are also performed in other forms of exercise, including various gymnastic routines, competition beam, floor, jumping, and the like.
While the art relating to exercise shoe designs is a well developed one, a need remains for further improvements in shoe design for carrying out these and related exercises.